


Cuddling a Prince

by strxngehxrringrove



Category: Merlin - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Arthur Knows About Merlin's Magic, Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Pining Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), and cuddles, arthur misses merlin, the knights step in
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 15:32:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16746664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strxngehxrringrove/pseuds/strxngehxrringrove
Summary: Merlin leaves Camelot abruptly to see his mother in Ealdor. Arthur is left lonely, sleepless, and in need of a good cuddle. The knights step in to help, because what are friends for.





	Cuddling a Prince

### Cuddling a Prince

“Arthur, Arthur, wake up.”

“Hmm, what’s it?”

Arthur rolled over to find Merlin standing over him, bag slung across his shoulder.

“Merlin? What is it? Why aren’t you in bed.”

“Gaius just sent for me. There’s an emergency in Ealdor. I must go see my mother.”

“You’re leaving?” Arthur asked, still in a sleepy haze.

“Yes. I’m sorry to disturb you. I just didn’t want you to wake and find me gone without explanation.”

“When will you be back?”

“In a few days. I promise I won’t be long. I have to go now. I love you.”

Merlin leaned down to press a soft kiss to Arthur’s head, “Go back to sleep love.”

Arthur grabbed Merlin’s hand before he could leave, “Come back soon. I love you.”

“Of course,” Merlin lifted Arthur’s hand to his lips and kissed it gently before turning and leaving the room.

 

The next morning, Arthur was in a foul mood. It wasn’t the worst his knights had seen him, but were still concerned for their prince.

“What’s gotten into him?” Elyan asked Lancelot as they watched Arthur take out his aggression on Leon while sparring.

“I’m not sure. Merlin left early this morning, I’m sure that’s thrown him off.”

“Is he really missing Merlin that badly?”

“We all know princess can barely go a few hours without Merlin,” Gwaine commented wincing as Arthur knocked Leon in the head for the fourth time. “He gets grumpy without him.”

“If the three of you are going to gossip, you’re welcome to go join the ladies sewing circle. If you’re going to train then get to it.”

“Yes Sire.”

The men picked up their swords and began to train, all silently pondering how to help Arthur.

 

Arthur tossed and turned in his bed that night, unable to fall asleep. It was hard without Merlin there to hold him, even harder knowing Merlin’s side of the bed was cold and empty. He punched his pillows pitifully before flopping down and resigning himself to a sleepless night.

"Stupid Merlin and his stupid village and his stupid mother," Arthur muttered.

He immediately regretted his words about Merlin's mother. Hunith was a lovely woman and he cared for her very much. But Merlin was stupid. Didn't he know Arthur couldn't sleep without him. 

"I miss you dollophead," Arthur whispered to the darkness, curling up on his side and trying to imagine Merlin's warm arms holding him close. 

_"I miss you too clotpole. Now sleep."_   


Arthur smiled, Merlin's voice in his head offering him a degree of comfort. He fell into a fitful sleep, dreaming of wide blue eye, raven hair, and comically large ears.

 

The next morning, Arthur yawned and rubbed his eyes while sitting on his horse, preparing the knights for a hunt. The weather was getting colder and it was likely going to be the last hunt of the season. Arthur had only gotten a few hours of restless sleep the night before and in the morning had rushed to his father asking permission for a hunt. He needed something to keep him occupied in the next few days until Merlin returned.

"Are you alright Sire?" Leon asked moving bringing his horse up next to Arthur's filling Merlin's usual spot. 

"I'm fine Leon. Didn't sleep well is all."

"Of course you didn't. The servant isn't here to warm your bed," called one of the new, lower ranking knights from the back of the line.

Gwaine cuffed the younger man across the back of his head, warning him not to speak of Merlin and Arthur's relationship in such a way again unless he fancied the dungeons. 

Leon patted the prince's shoulder comfortingly.

Arthur signaled his men to move forward, and they took off into the forests of Camelot.

 

They rode in silence for a few hours, all of the knights feeling Merlin's absence. Usually the silence was filled with Merlin and Arthur's banter and the knights' amused chuckles. Instead, the only sound was the horse's hooves on the hard packed ground and the leaves blowing in the wind.

They were all glad when Arthur finally decided to stop and set up camp. They had gone much farther than usual and the ride had taken most of the day. The sun was starting to go down, and they were so close to Cenred's kingdom that all of the knights were nervous. 

Leon noted that they were only a few miles from Ealdor, on the outskirts of Essetir. Arthur was aching to be close to Merlin. 

Percival started a fire and helped Lancelot to prepare some of their kills for dinner.

Yet again, silence fell as they ate without Merlin there to entertain. Usually Merlin would be cracking jokes or making comments at Arthur's expense that would have anyone else sent to the stocks for the foreseeable future. 

Leon, Gwaine, Percival, and Lancelot sat close together talking quietly among themselves. 

"So we're all aware of what to do?" Leon asked, taking the lead as always.

"We cuddle Arthur to sleep so that the bastard will get some rest and stop making our lives a living hell."

"Thank you Gwaine," Leon said rolling his eyes at the other man. "That is basically it. If my theory is correct, Arthur hasn't been sleeping well because Merlin is not there with him. None of us are Merlin, but maybe we can substitute until he returns."

"The code says nothing about cuddling princes, but if it helps him I'm willing to try." Percival said, finishing the last of his stew. 

 

When they turned in for the night, the four knights put their bedrolls a bit closer to Arthur's than they normally would. The prince gave them a strange look, but didn't question it. They all laid down and closed their eyes, waiting on the tossing to begin.

It only took a few minutes for Arthur to begin tossing and turning on his bedroll. He sighed pathetically and whispered lowly, where he thought the knights wouldn't hear.

"Come home Merlin."

Leon's heart ached for his prince. He moved a big closer and placed his hand on Arthur's arm.

"Come here my lord," he whispered so as not to wake the knights sleeping around them.

"What are you on about Leon?"

"We all know you don't sleep well without Merlin. We're trying to help you."

"So just cuddle the man so you don't keep everyone awake with your tossing and turning," Gwaine whispered pressing himself against Arthur's back.

It wasn't Merlin, but Arthur immediately relaxed at the feeling of warmth surrounding him. Leon gently led Arthur to lean against him and tangle their legs together. Arthur felt movement above him, and let Percival gently move Arthur's head to lay on his chest.

Arthur was being spooned by Gwaine, with Leon pressed to his front, and his head on Percival's chest. It was the best he had slept since Merlin left. 

 

The next day, the old Arthur was back. He was much more energetic and eager to get back to Camelot. He even chatted with the knights on the ride home. When they entered the gates of Camelot Arthur was in a hurry to get the supplies from the hunt unpacked. Even more so when he realized that Merlin's horse was back in the stables.

"Go on sire," Elyan whispered. "We'll take care of things here."

"Thank you Elyan."

Arthur raced off to his chambers, almost running over a few chambermaids and servants in his haste. When he reached his chambers, he flung open the doors, startling Merlin, who was laying out his clothes and preparing a bath for him.

He flung himself into Merlin's arms, pressing his nose into his neck and breathing in the scent of grass and herbs and Merlin.

"I missed you," he whispered, voice muffled against Merlin's skin.

"I missed you too my love," Merlin whispered into Arthur's hair before pulling back and kissing him gently. "Let's get you in a bath."

Merlin helped him to undress, hands lingering a bit longer than they should have on Arthur's bare skin. He washed Arthur gently, taking his time, spending more time than he should have massaging the soap into Arthur's soft, blonde locks. When Arthur was clean, dry, and dressed, Merlin tucked him into bed. 

Arthur grabbed his arm. "Stay with me."

"I wasn't planning on leaving." 

Merlin shed his tunic, trousers, and neckerchief, leaving him in just his underclothes. He climbed into bed, making himself comfortable under the covers. Arthur pressed himself firmly to Merlin's side, head on his chest, a leg thrown over Merlin's hips, making sure he didn't go anywhere. 

"How was Ealdor? How was your mother?"

"Everything is fine now. How did you get along without me?"  


"Not well. I barely slept. Some of the knights insisted on cuddling me last night so that I would sleep."  


"Now that's a sight I'm sure I would have loved to see." Merlin paused for a moment, running his fingers through Arthur's still damp hair. "I don't sleep well without you either."

Arthur pressed a little bit closer to Merlin, squeezing him tightly, and pressing a soft kiss to his collarbone, "Don't ever leave me again."

Merlin laughed a little, squeezing Arthur just as tight, "I wouldn't dream of it."

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic in the Merlin fandom so be gentle with me. Constructive criticism is encouraged.


End file.
